


Let My Little Flower Stay Little...

by orphan_account



Series: The Jefferson-Hamiltons [3]
Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Good for the Soul, Mary is a cutie pie, Thomas Is A Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mary is already six years old. Time sees to pass by fast for Thomas. He know's he'll have to let go in the future- but maybe he and Mary can both learn a lesson on life.





	Let My Little Flower Stay Little...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Lexi and I bear with gifts. More specifically, a gift for Emily.
> 
> HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! LOVE YA AND LOVE PICKLES :^^^^^)

Fall was getting ready to burst into October, and every parent was preparing for jackets, allergy medicines and warmth for their little ones as winds blew and leaves descended to the grassy ground. 

 

The trees at the Monticello were no different. Each had a pile of red and orange leaves at their feet.

Thomas was stuck in the same cycle. Folding away at Mary, his six-year-old daughter, and his own clothes. Once he got to the last piece of clothing, he threw it back in the dryer. It was one of Mary’s pajama tops, and he knew she loved the warm clothes fresh out of a dryer gave. He giggled himself at the adorable faces she would make. “Mary?” Thomas tiredly hiked down the steps of his house. Exhausted, yes, but excited to see his daughter? Of course. 

 

Mary had been in their lovely living room brushing away at the hair of her dolls. It was like a job to her, but she enjoyed it nonetheless as she hummed tunes that clawed at her mind. And at the hearing of her name, her head whipped around. “I’m down here, Papa.” Her little grin made Thomas’ entire mood suddenly lift. Mary was the little petal that made his day. “Come upstairs. It’s late.” With a slight spring in her step, she took ahold of her father's hand and felt the tiredness wash over her. She was happy. “‘Kay…”

 

Thomas gave her the newly warmed shirt and Mary beamed. She loved the soft feeling of her warm, cotton shirts. It left her feeling safe and cozy, especially when wrapped in her papa’s arms. Immediately, Mary scrambled into the fresh shirt. Of course, Thomas had to help her get an arm through. “Okay, kiddo. Hop into bed.” 

 

The six-year-old sent her father a pleading look along with puppy eyes. “But Papa…” 

 

Thomas huffed. “Don’t whine like a kicked pup. You know better. Now goodnight, Dearest.” Defeated and withering into her own tiredness, Mary gathered her sheets and blankets to prepare for a peaceful night of sleep. At least, she hoped it would be peaceful. “G’night, Papa.”

Then, the lights flickered out and she was left to sleep in her dream-land. 

 

The rain drops pelted onto the windows, rolled off the roofs or fled into rivers and streams. And we mustn’t forget the lighting and thunder that shook homes to the ground and up. 

 

It terrified Mary. 

 

Her little body shook, tears welled in her eyes and sobs escaped her mouth. Mary kept herself huddled in blankets as if that would keep her safe. She had heard the stories about lighting burning down houses and wrecking old, tall trees. And the ear-piercing rumbles the thunder gave her. It left Mary frightened to the bone. 

 

“Papa!”

 

With rumbling thunder and lightning that shook houses, Thomas was bound to wake up. Of course, with the high winds and terrible weather, he took a quick look out the window to make sure nothing had fallen over in his slumber. Thankfully, nothing had or looked as if it were about to. He receded back to his bed and readily pulled the blankets up to his chest. Don’t doubt it- Thomas loved getting a good doze. 

Closing his eyes to ease the sleep, they immediately snagged open again on the scared cry of “Papa!”   
Thomas knew it was Mary. He mentally cursed himself while rushing to her room. He should’ve remembered that the heavy rains, shocking lightning and growling thunder petrified Mary. 

She was hiding beneath her covers when Thomas first saw her. Mary’s tiny body shook with fear as sobs escaped her. It made Thomas frown. It looked as if she were in an unsafe environment without anyone to protect her. He’d hate to see that. 

Peaking her petite, little head from her blankets, she gasped at the sight of Thomas. “Papa! Papa!”   
Instinctively, Thomas removed the blankets from Mary and held her while trying to calm her down. “Shh. It’s okay, Mary. It’s okay. Papa has you- I have you. You’re safe.” 

 

She’s safe.

 

But Mary didn’t feel like that. It was vague, though. She was only six, after all. As the storm calmed, so did Mary. She still cried and clung to Thomas. Her itsy-bitsy fingers were sure to leave wrinkles in Thomas’ shirt. After a while, the only noise left was Mary’s heavy breathing and small hiccups. 

Thomas kept a supporting arm beneath Mary and strung his fingers through her hair in a comforting way. His heart cried with her. Thomas completely coddled her. So just seeing her upset put a knife through Thomas. 

 

“Mary?”

 

Thomas looked down at the little girl in his arms, only to find she fast asleep. He sighed and smiled. There was such a difference between now and her baby days. She was growing too fast.

 

When morning came, Thomas took Mary outside, in hopes he could get her out of this rain-fearing phase. She almost ran back to her room but Thomas stopped her with reassuring words and grins. “It’ll be okay!”

She had finally agreed. Mary slipped on her little rain boots and slid into her coat. “Papa,” She whined, “My buttons aren’t working. I can’t do it.” Thomas smiled as he zipped up her jacket. “Of course, Mon Cheri, you still have little girl fingers.” Mary huffed and faced her father. “Not true! I have big girl fingers.” She extended out her skinny arms, held up her hands and showed off her “big girl fingers” that needed their Papa to button their coats. 

 

Thomas smirked, but his eyes were full of love. “Oh, well then- tell your big girl fingers,” he exaggerated his words, “I’m sorry.” At his humor-filled apology, Mary beamed. “It’s okay!” 

Once outside, Mary shivered at the cold and clung onto Thomas. He noticed her uneasiness as the mess outside was the work of rain. He started off slowly and softly, “Wanna go look at the flowers?” 

Flowers and their colorful petals never excited Mary. She was rather disinterested about them. They weren’t entertaining and they didn’t even smell magnificent as people told them to be. But she agreed anyway. The cherry trees stood tall but a soggy mess of leaves piled at the bottom of the trunks. So, she followed her father to the gardens. 

 

“Mary, aren’t they beautiful?” She peered at the flowers along with Thomas. She wasn’t too impressed, unlike Thomas, who shone with positivity, hoping it would rub off on Mary. She shrugged them off. “Should we take them inside?” 

 

Mary’s eyes shot open. “No!” Her eyebrows furrowed and stood with worry. Thomas gave his daughter a quizzical look. “Why not?” Mary hoped into her father's arms and her wide eyes showed an emotion beyond concern. “They’ll die! If they die, they’ll never come back…” 

 

Thomas sighed. He feared Mary would have the wrong understanding death. He didn’t want to explain so soon either. He wanted to keep her happy. Especially after his wife, Martha, had died two years earlier. It left a hole in their hearts and Thomas prayed Mary would remember her mother.

 

“Oh, Mary,” Thomas sat down on a stone bench and pulled Mary onto his lap, “Look at all the other roses. They all have long, beautiful lives to live.” Mary let her head lay snuggly on her father’s shoulder and listened to him continue on. “The point is, they are all going to run out of time. But they love each other. So they must use the time they have now to love, care and look out for each other.” Thomas smiled at Mary have tapped her nose. 

 

“Before they run out…” She whispered in response to his words. “That’s right. Cherish your time with here, Darlin’.” Mary smiled a tooth-filled smile. “Of course I will, Papa! I have you!” Thomas grinned warmly at her. She giggled her own storm of smiles as Thomas picked her, twirled her and secured her in a hug. 

In her fit of giggles, time flashed before Thomas. He wished his little flower could stay little forever. Just him and his baby. Life was cruel, but he had his little flower to brighten the way. 

 

“You know what I love about you, Mary?” 

“What?”  
“Absolutely everything.” 


End file.
